1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a toilet seat assembly including a seat and a cover and, more specifically, to molded toilet seat assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet seat assemblies include a seat and cover coupled together by a hinge mechanism that also connects the assembly to a toilet. These toilet seat assemblies have been fabricated from materials such as wood and plastic, some with a solid core surrounded by polymer material. Examples of such prior art techniques are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,277 to Harrison; 3,988,789 to Blount; U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,935 to Wang and 6,154,892 to Hogue.
In all prior systems there has been the continuing objective to reduce the cost of fabricating the toilet seat assemblies.